


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 9

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [9]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Demon possession, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Part 9 Summary: Roxy is getting a little too comfortable in your life





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part is short but I promise we’re getting to the action! Whoo! Sam and Dean are coming to town too! Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated! Send me messages and asks if you enjoyed! You fuel my motivation :)

This wasn’t the first time Central City had come across Sam and Dean Winchester’s radar.

Dean had always been gung-ho to go there and take care of business but Sam had showed restraint. The so-called metahumans were being taken care of by another hunter most likely. The Flash was just another hunter like Sam and Dean and the Arrow. The Flash and the Arrow just happened to enjoy the spotlight whereas Sam and Dean preferred anonymity.

There were times where Dean wanted that spotlight. He wanted the recognition from the public; wanted to be a superhero…as the public had taken to calling The Flash. But Sam understood their need for anonymity.

Central City explained away their villains as results of a science experiment gone wrong. People could handle that better than “the boogeyman is real.” Metahumans were man-made mistakes. The monsters Sam and Dean dealt with were so much more. Most people couldn’t handle knowing angels and demons were real and among them.

A slow few weeks had found Sam and Dean on the road, tracking one particular Demon. Dean wouldn’t rest until the bastard was back in Hell. Even Crowley had expressed interest in the Demon’s return; Dean had discovered this with a simple phone call to the King of Hell.

Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat when Dean drove past the sign.

“Welcome to Central City!”

Dean swats at his brother’s leg to wake him up. Sam startles with a snort and Dean smirks at him.

“We’re here,” he announces. Sam runs his fingers through his hair, fixing his messy ‘bedhead’ and peers through the windshield to look at another highway sign.

“You’re sure it’s here?” Sam is skeptical, thinking Dean just wants to come here for The Flash. Sam’s mildly curious too, he must admit. In their many years of hunting, they’d come across a few monsters who’d played a little too much with science. But Sam is more of the mindset of thinking The Flash might just be some sort of witch or warlock. With the public spotlight, he might just use science as an acceptable explanation.

“Yeah, man. We tracked this thing all the way to New York and the trail went cold. Crowley says it’s in Central City now so it must be.”

“Right…because Crowley has always been trustworthy…” Sam trails off, rolling his eyes and giving Dean a bitchface.

The Impala roars as it heads for the exit off the highway, leading downtown. An old sign promotes S.T.A.R. Labs; the word “CLOSED” strikes across the bottom.

* * *

Roxy seems to enjoy settling into your life. For a few days, she taps into your mind and impersonates you perfectly, even going to work and doing your job proficiently. The only difference is the way she dresses you but after a while you come to like it.

But there is definitely one or two things Roxy doesn’t like and she lets it show. She’s threatened by Iris and Caitlyn. She doesn’t like how close they are to Barry even though you’ve told her time and again that Iris is Barry’s best friend from childhood and Caitlin is his doctor and one of the many reasons he’s survived being the Flash, Roxy just can’t stand them.

She puts on a resting bitchface every time you’re in the cortex. She likes observing the inner workings of Team Flash. But eventually she taps into your biggest insecurity. What do you do for Team Flash? How do you help or contribute? You don’t have an acceptable answer for her. Moral support is a pretty weak excuse. When Roxy tries to make you help out, it only draws attention to yourself.

“Knock him on his ass! Just kill him already!” you shout at the screen when Barry is fighting a meta.

When Barry rushes back into the lab with a defeated meta to put away in the tube, you smack his ass. Barry jumps in surprise and spins around.

“Damn girl!” Cisco calls you out. “Save it for the bedroom.”

Barry blushes and giggles…which is exactly how you should be reacting…but you don’t.

“Oh that was nothing,” you saunter up to Barry who’s just changed back into his civilian clothes. You snake your arms around your waist and kiss his neck, even biting him a little. You make eye contact with Caitlin and Iris over Barry’s shoulder. “That’s nothing compared to what’s waiting for you at home.” Barry’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Y/N, babe, can I talk to you for a second?” Barry murmurs, taking your hand off his body and leading you over to the med bay on one side of the cortex. Roxy allows Barry to lead you away but your hand slides into Barry’s back pocket, cupping his ass. “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” Barry notices you glaring at Caitlin and Iris again.

“I don’t like them.”

“What? What are you talking about? Iris and Caitlin? You’re great friends. What’s going on?”

“I don’t want you to be friends with them,” you bite back in a harsh whisper. Barry’s getting flustered and you don’t blame him. Roxy is jealous and she’s raring that ugly head. Barry starts scratching the back of his head, his forehead wrinkles with confusion.

“I–uh–I don’t understand. What’s going on? You like them. They like you. And we’re all a big part of a team. I can’t just stop being friends with them,” Barry sighs.

“I thought you loved me.” You would cry if you could. How could Roxy be so cruel?

“I–I do. I love you so much! But I love my friends too. You can’t really ask that of me.”

“They need to know that you belong to me. That you’re mine. They’re just waiting for you to get sick of me and then they can make their move.”

“Y/N, of course they know that! I don’t understand where this is coming from though.”

“Whatever Barry. As long as they know it.” You walk away, prepared to storm out of S.T.A.R. Labs. You make the suggestion to Roxy that she could even make jealous by touching and flirting with Cisco.

Roxy is so hot and cold and you’re sure that someone is going to notice. That’s why you want Roxy to touch Cisco.

“Let’s get together sometime soon, Cisco baby,” you croon to Cisco, caressing his cheek and tucking his hair behind his ear. He gets a dazed, wide-eyed look on his face. Roxy thinks you’ve had an effect on your friend. She even has you look over your shoulder to make sure Barry sees your behavior. His nostrils are flaring. Roxy considers this all to be a success as you leave.

She doesn’t realize that the look on Cisco’s face meant he’d just vibed off of you. With any luck, you’d just revealed to Cisco that you were possessed by a demon and the demon had no idea you’d tricked her.


End file.
